


Earning Her Grease

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Drablets and Fibbles [6]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, War Boy Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's meme where I was asked to do an alternate POV on one of my fics. I did Ace's POV from the end of chapter 3 of Contiguity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earning Her Grease

**Author's Note:**

> The original chapter can be found [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5124602/chapters/12249584%22>here</a>)

Ace stands quietly behind Morslo as he gives his report to the Immortan. At the end, the imperator recommends two Pups to be given their grease; they fought hard defending the Rig and it’s cargo.

“Do you agree, Boy?” the Immortan asks Ace once Morslo is done.

Imperators can recommend a pup for grease based on their actions in battle, but they also have to be vouched for by a War Boy that their actions at the Citadel are equally worthy.

“Yes, sir,” replies Ace, unable to keep the hesitance from his voice.

“Something to add?” The Immortan looks hard at Ace.

“Well…”

***

Ace walks behind Morslo and his crew towards the Blood Shed despite the fact that he will be the one performing the ceremony. When they arrive, the Organic simply grunts and points down one of the hallways. They enter a small alcove and Ace can’t help but smile a little. It’s clear the girl pup has a loyal (and protective, if the glares mean anything) following. As he watches, he can see that they are well trained as well.

Ace picks up a gas lamp and steps forward, getting his first look at her up close. She oldest pup he’s seen, but then again she didn’t start life as pup until a few years ago. She looks peaceful and soft in sleep, but he’s not fooled; he’s seen just how fierce and tough she can be. She has been at the periphery of his thoughts for almost two years now, but his focus had shifted a few months ago after she’d taken down on of his Boys for trying to trade paint with her. He didn’t know why she didn’t get modified (her life would be so much easier) but it was obviously important to her. It’s why he fought so hard to allow her to be a Boy without undergoing them. Ace didn’t want to take something away that obviously gave her power.

He watches as one of the Pups rouses Furiosa and waits until she is fully awake before holding out the grease pot to her. She just stares at it unsure of what is being offered.

“Shine,” one of the Pups says eventually.

Ace sees the recognition, then, of what’s being offered. He also sees the self-pity creeping in when she realizes her arm is only half of what it used to be.

“Don’t you start that now,” Ace says quietly. He needs to keep her from looking weak or else Morslo may try to take away the honor. He says the only thing he can think of, the one thing that would make any other War Boy’s day. “Did a good thing. Immortan says he’ll take you to Valhalla himself, Shiny and Chrome, for protecting his property.”

It’s there, for only the briefest moment, a flinch that says those words hurt more than they are helpful. But the look is gone, before anyone could even have noticed, replaced with the firm scowl they’ve come to know from this girl. Instead of questioning it, Ace just moves on and let’s it go.

“Says you’re to be made a War Boy, even without the modifications if you want.” Ace moves the pot closer, watching as she dips in her fingers and anoints her forehead for the first time. Once it’s done they all leave, the Pups cheering on their leader even as they know they will lose her.

It’s not until he’s back in the relative safety of his bunk that he gives more thought to the look he’d glimpsed. He supposes it could be chalked up to her history as wife and the claim that she was once property, but he has the sinking suspicion that it meant so much more, something that resonates with a part of himself that he keeps locked up deep inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Love and ConCrit are always appreciated, here or on [Tumblr](http://yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
